


I guess space, and time, takes violent things, angry things and makes them kind.

by ThoseViolentDelights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kind of?? im just tagging to be careful), 1st chapter is just snippets from the actual fic, A lot of swearing (?), Alternate Universe - College/University, Mention Of Suicide Attempt, Mentions of past abusive relationships, Multi, and maybe then rewrite this so it makes more sense, anyhow i added a couple of new snippets, as Daichi starts to become a part of Suga's life, but now im too into it to just delete it, but tbh they barely spend time in class/doing academic things?, i was thinkinh about making this a series but im not sure yet, look this is a mess but I got too invested in the idea and now i gotta write this, mentions of alcohol and drug use, ok now the actual tags and warnings, so yeah im probably gonna write other fics in the same universe as this, this is basically the story of how Suga and Daichi's relationship envolves, this whole fic is a mess tbh, which is kind of a mess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseViolentDelights/pseuds/ThoseViolentDelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Kuoshi was beautiful beyond words.  His soft features and athletic body attracted the eyes of every single person who had ever crossed paths with him, and pretty much everyone, whether they have met him or not, had heard about his beautiful brown eyes.<br/>He was a legend. But he was not a legend just for being pretty.<br/>Much like many mythical creatures Sugawara was known for his beauty, and just like so many of those creatures Sugawara ended up bringing demise to all his suitors.<br/>He had broken more hearts, noses, legs, arms and even ribs than anyone could count. And he loved reminding people of just how proud he was of every single one of his conquests- like he liked calling them. Suga didn't do love nor relationships and he didn't do casual sex either. However, what started as a simple and fun dare-to conquest, cold, mature and level-headed second year Medicine student Sawamura Daichi- ended up pushing him into a mess which he could only hope was the start of a change for the best.<br/>And Sawamura Daichi? Sawamura Daichi didn’t sing for any of that.<br/>-<br/>The University AU where Suga and his friends make a lot of bad decisions for trying to mantain their fragile and hollow happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess space, and time, takes violent things, angry things and makes them kind.

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said in the tags this first chapter is just gonna be a bunch of escerpts from the fic that I'm posting to keep myself motivated to finish this. I'll probably update this with new escerpts as I write them so if you are interested come back from time to time to check if there's anything new!. The fic itself is still a WIP so I'm not sure of when it'll be finally published or how long it will be, but I work on it a little everyday so that's something!  
> I don't have a beta so I apologize in advance for any mistake or weird sentence!

Sugawara Kuoshi was beautiful beyond words. His soft features and athletic body attracted the eyes of every single person who had ever crossed paths with him, and pretty much everyone, whether they have met him or not, had heard about his beautiful brown eyes. His looks and charm were legendary.

He was a legend. But he was not a legend just for being pretty.

  
Much like many mythical creatures Sugawara was known for his beauty, and just like so many of those creatures Sugawara ended up bringing demise to all his suitors.

  
He had broken more hearts, noses, legs, arms and even ribs than anyone could count. And he loved reminding people of just how proud he was of every single one of his conquests- like he liked calling them. Suga didn't do love nor relationships and he didn't do casual sex either. However, what started as a simple and fun dare-to conquest, cold, mature and level-headed second year Medicine student Sawamura Daichi- ended up pushing him into a mess which he could only hope was the start of a change for the best.

  
And Sawamura Daichi? Sawamura Daichi didn’t sing for any of that.

 

* * *

 

It seemed incredible how one simple moment was enough for everything to change. If one second Daichi and Suga had been inside their own bubble-still in the same room as they had been for the past two hours, still in the same party as every one of their friends but worlds apart from all of them-, sharing an innocent intimacy that allowed them to get to know each other with little more than meaningful glances and a few whispered words.

From time to time they shared sloppy kisses and some tender caress, and those who spared a second of their attention to look at them felt a strong and strange mix of embarrassment and jealously, wanting both to experience what they were currently living and to have the couple take their seemingly-out-of-place cheesiness to somewhere else.

“It’s incredible how things can change in a second” Was the first thing Daichi though when Kozume Kenma appeared out of the blue only to snatch Suga from Daichi’s arms and take him away “What the fuck” Was the second thing he though immediately after and “No way I’m letting things end up like this” Was the third and last thing he though before going after the two boys.

 

* * *

 

Daichi considered himself a lucky person. His life had always been good; he had a loving family, lived in a good big house and had the best friends he could ask for. Of course not everything in his life had come out of just luck; hard work also had an important role in everything he had achieved so far-after all no one gets into Medicine School just out of luck. 

But Daichi didn’t like to brag about how hard he worked or how lucky he was, in fact, he humbly preferred to keep his hard work as some kind of secret and to think about luck-be it good or bad- as little as possible. Today was different. Today luck was all he had in this mind. From the second he woke up a strange feeling had placed itself inside of his mind and refused to leave. It was the same sensation he had when he knew something bad was about to happen but he couldn’t say what exactly was going on. It made him feel uneasy and worried, making his brain take too much time trying to discover what was going to end up badly-if there was anything at all- and not enough thinking about important things.

“I feel weird today” He told his mom “Like something bad is about to happen. And it’s even weirder when I remember how yesterday I had the feeling today something good was to happen”

“That’s interesting, and according to your grandma, God rest her soul, that’s also a sign of bad luck, so be careful today”  

“Woah, that’s nice… anyway I gotta go if I don’t want to miss the bus”

 

* * *

 

“I wish you would leave me alone. I hate you. All of you”

Semi knew he had really messed up the second he closed his mouth and everyone stayed silent around him. It was not the first time he and Suga fought, but this was the first time he had tell them he hated them, the first time he had spoken and acted just to hurt the others.

Still breathing hard he felt fear and regret flood him, but he couldn’t stop talking, and taking one last look at the shocked and hurt expression of his friends, his family, he started talking again.

“You think I am some kind of useless child who’s gonna kill himself on accident. Well, maybe that’s what I want. Maybe I want to die; maybe I’m tired of all of you and your constant babying me. I… I am not a child. Who cares if what I do is not good for me? It’s my decision”

“Ei-chan” Began to speak Oikawa “You are drunk, drugged too maybe? You are not thinking straight right now…let’s go to my house, we will talk in the morning when you feel better and…”  

“No! Shut up” He screamed “My mind has never been clearer! And… and I want you all to leave me alone” Still shaking Semi turned around and began running. He knew that part of town better than all the others together, and even in his intoxicated state he was able to get away from them disappearing into the night with minimal effort.

“We will try to find him. Kenma, you and Suga wait here. If we are not back in twenty mintes call a cab and go to my house. You know where the key is.” Said Akaashi, and with a small nod to Oikawa they both disappeared into the night.

Daichi, who had slowly walked up to Suga as Semi spoke, took the other boy hand in his and calmly pushed him into a nearer bench sitting right beside him.  Kenma followed immediately after, sitting next to Suga and taking his free hand in his too.

“They will find him”

“I know” Suga finally spoke, slowly and softly “It’s what he will do in the meantime what worries me”  

 

* * *

 

When the anger finally burned all the energy he had left Suga collapsed in his arms crying. It was such a strange sight to see Sugawara Kuoshi express any other emotion than pure disdain or meaningless bravado, it made Daichi felt like a scientist who had just discovered a new galaxy, but he didn’t feel pride or joy. As he held the crying boy in his arms he could only feel a complete sense of utter defeat and of pure regret.

He had wanted to erase the shit-eating grin that Suga always had plastered on his face. He had never wished for anything bad to happen to anyone, but from the second Suga had opened his mouth to declare him his next conquest he had wanted something bad to happen to him. He had wanted it like he had never wanted anything before, and now that he got what he wanted he could only regret it.

It took at least 20 minutes for Suga to calm down, and what he did he just slumped even more into Daichi’s arms, completely exhausted from crying and seemingly empty of any emotion.

“I don’t know what will be of me if anything happens to him” He said more to himself than to Daichi “If he doesn’t get out of this I don’t know what I’ll do. He’s my other half. I cannot lost him, I just can’t”

 

* * *

 

 

 “Well… well, well, well…” His voice broke the silence “What a night, what a motherfucking night. You guys promised me a night I wouldn’t forget and sure as hell I’m going to get just that”

“Suga-chan…”Even Oikawa, who always seemed to know what to say no matter the situation, looked unsure as what to say. He opened his mouth a couple times and moved his hands around as if he was trying to catch something in the air that would allow him to speak, but it was all for nothing, and after sharing a meaningful look with Akaashi he stopped.

 “I’m actually really curious about how the hell did you three manage to fuck up so badly tonight. I mean, I didn’t even ask you to do this, but you promised you would keep an eye on Semi while I was… busy. And really, that’s the only thing you had to do. Keep an eye on him. Make sure he wouldn’t take drugs or drink too much. Make sure he wouldn’t get into anyone’s pants or the other way around. And yet…”

The silent fell again in the room; only this time Suga’s quick and uneven breaths were a constant reminder of the storm that was rapidly approaching them.

 “Today was not the first time you were supposed to look after him because I couldn’t do it. You’ve done it before and you knew what to do. But you couldn’t do even that… is it because you don’t see Semi as a friend? Or…”

 “You know that’s not true Suga-chan!” A couple of deep sighs followed Oikawa’s words and Daichi knew this was what Kenma feared would happen, the storm had finally arrived. In a second Suga’s glare became even colder and focused on Oikawa who immediately bowed his head. It was such a strange sight, to see the grand Oikawa look so fearful of someone in an argument, it made Daichi felt almost sick.

“Then it is because of something else. Something like pretending to be really fucking drunk so you could make out with your bestie while still being able to use and maintain the ‘woah bro sorry I sucked your dick. I was smashed yesterday but not homo tho’ excuse’” He paused to breath and then moved his eyes from Oikawa to Akaashi, who seemed torn between consoling the now tear-eyed Oikawa and physically stopping Suga from talking “What about you Mister I-have-got-everything-under-control? Come on! Don’t be shy Akaashi”

“What about me Sugawara?”

“I don’t know Akaashi, that’s why I’m asking. So please, do tell, what was this time? Did you grow tired of pretending to be the mature and reliable friend? Oh! No, no, no! I know! You were too busy pretending not to miss Bokuto’s dick to actually pay attention to your surroundings!”

 “I told you to never fucking mention him again!” He screamed as he threw the first thing he was able to grasp –which happened to be his own phone –towards Suga “You are a fucking asshole Sugawara” His voice had decreased in volume with each one of his words and by the time he finished talking Daichi had a hard time hearing him from his position next to the wall. He saw him turn to Oikawa, who was silently staring outside the window, and a second later they both got up and moved to leave the room.

“Suga-chan… You can still sleep here if you want to, but… ah… I don’t even know what to say. I don’t want to kick you out, not tonight, but yeah… whatever you do I hope you calm down so we can talk in the morning”

“I’ll be up… in a second…” He answered surprising Daichi, who had completely forgotten about him. He waited until Oikawa left and then he got up and walked towards Suga, whose anger had evaporated, and took his hand. “We fucked up big time. Akaashi, Oikawa, me, you and, in a way, even Semi too.” He paused, he looked tired and he surely was “Go home. If you hear anything about him, call us. Call us no matter the time. And if you don’t call us in the morning, and we will try to solve this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Since he had decided to become a doctor at the age of 10 Daichi had stopped being afraid of hospitals. He had trained himself to stop feeling uneasy every time he stepped into a hospital or a simple medical clinic, and he had managed to stop feeling unconformable in those places. That moment, however, those feelings returned stronger than and along with the dreading sensation of _déjà vu_ that refused to go away, and altogether they made him feel like running away. Then he saw Suga crying next to the closed door of a private room and forced his legs to move away from the exit and closer to Suga.

He remembered, back when he had first found himself in a similar situation, how he had almost enjoyed seeing Suga so broken and how he had immediately regretted that joy. He now regretted that almost-satisfaction even more, and as he held Suga once more he did his best to put his own feelings behind him. It was not his tragedy; it was not the moment for self-inflicted sorrow and sadness. Suga didn’t need his remorse over something he hadn’t even done even before they really knew each other, Suga needed support and to be comforted and that’s what he would do.

“Satori Tendou and Ushijima Wakatoshi found him. He tried to fight them” Suga said in between sobs “He couldn’t do much, obviously, so he ran away from them. They got worried and followed him, at first it was just because they thought he was going to get into an actual fight but he didn’t, no… he didn’t… he… tried to…”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in knowing more you can ask me in my tumblr (haikyuurself)!


End file.
